Masturbación
by EnterradoR
Summary: A Sakura le suben las ganitas y como Sasuke está lejos tendrá que darse amor solita. Sin embargo, una visita inesperada llegará para interrumpirla...
1. Capítulo Primero

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados._

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí con otro fic medio loco (xD), esta vez centrado en Sakura y abordando un divertido tema :P. El fic tiene contenido sexual, pero nada que sea ofensivo. De todas formas si a alguien le complica la masturbación lo mejor es que no siga leyendo. Sin más que agregar, ojalá les guste ^^_

* * *

**_Masturbación_**

* * *

—Maldito Sasuke —fustigó Sakura verbalmente al que era su esposo, imaginando que lo tenía en frente.

El gran y único amor de su vida ya llevaba demasiados meses fuera de casa y su ausencia se hacía cada vez más pesada de sobrellevar. Ella necesitaba admirar nuevamente el cariz único de su mirada, volver a escuchar su inconfundible voz y revivir aquellas conversaciones nocturnas en donde habían abierto sus almas hacia el otro de una forma sublime.

Sí, lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

Y no sólo lo extrañaba de esa manera tan tierna y romántica, sino también en el delicioso ámbito sexual. Tenían la misión de restablecer el clan Uchiha, pero nada de nada... Si con mucha suerte, y porque se alinearon las estrellas, hicieron a Sarada.

Vio el despejado firmamento nocturno a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Lamentablemente hoy sería otro día más, entre tantos ya, en que las estrellas no se alinearían. Deseaba que Sasuke le inoculara incandescentes estrellas de placer en su matriz, pero no tenía más remedio que conformarse con admirar las de la bóveda celeste. Eran muy bellas por cierto; brillaban como preciosas chipas de diamante, pero lo que Sakura anhelaba en este momento era tener a su amado al lado, acompañándola.

Varios minutos antes había estado leyendo un libro de los que solía leer Kakashi y, al saborear una escena sexual allí plasmada, algo terminó de prenderse y hundirla en la pasión. No por la lectura en sí, sino por los recuerdos que le había provocado; un excitante océano de maravillosas e indelebles memorias que resucitaron de manera vívida. Realmente deseaba que su amado esposo estuviese allí y la hiciera suya con suprema fuerza carnal. Después de tanto tiempo realmente lo necesitaba. Sus caricias, su mirada, su pasión desbordándose a través de ella con desesperación...

Plasmó su frustración a través de un resoplido que provino desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones; uno tan potente que pareció impregnarlos en la atmósfera. Pero por más que ansiase su presencia o que lo llamara mentalmente con locura desatada, él no aparecería.

—Una mujer también tiene necesidades, joder. ¡También tenemos hormonas, Sasuke! ¡También tenemos días en que andamos hot! —se quejó amargamente a la vez que imaginaba a su marido, el «abandonador profesional», en frente suyo.

Eran esposos y habían hecho el amor tan pocas veces que podría contarlas con los dedos de sus manos. Eso sí: habían sido noches completamente inolvidables y en que la cúspide sexual alcanzó cimas que iban más allá de todo paroxismo. Pero precisamente por lo delicioso que habían sido aquellos íntimos encuentros, es que Sakura extrañaba tanto a su hombre. Y ahora más que nunca, pues sus hormonas estaban tan alteradas que las gigantescas tormentas de Júpiter no dudarían en envidiarla. Viajando desde la raíz de sus cabellos hasta el último dedo del pie, un furor uterino se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo. ¡Necesitaba hacer el amor ya mismo! Tanto su cuerpo como su alma se lo pedían a gritos, pero lamentablemente su esposo no estaba allí para complacerla y hacerla feliz...

Alzó su diestra, la puso por delante de su faz y miró sus dedos de una manera extraña. Por un momento se sintió patética. Estaba casada y aun así tendría que recurrir al cariño solitario...

Se permitió envidiar a Hinata sinceramente. Ella podía contar con Naruto cada noche y, de hecho, ya llevaba dos hijos y no tenía que restablecer ningún clan. En el fondo ella debía ser toda una máquina sexual; por algo existía el dicho de que las tímidas eran las peores...

—¡Pónte las pilas, Sasuke! —exclamó frustrada nuevamente, imaginándose y deseando que él pudiera escucharla.

Lo único bueno de estar tanto tiempo alejados es que en sus fogosos reencuentros destrozaban camas, literalmente hablando. Cuando ella perdía la razón por culpa del placer, también perdía el control de su prodigiosa fuerza y Sasuke no se quedaba atrás. Y las camas terminaban pagando la feroz intensidad de sus movimientos. De hecho ya habían comprado varias y la vendedora ya debía estar imaginando cosas raras...

Por suerte, Sarada era muy chiquita para entender todavía; apenas contaba con tiernos cuatro años, pero seguramente ya más crecida haría la asociación de la razón de tantas camas compradas...

En fin; el sexo salvaje, al igual que la masturbación, también era algo normal, ¿no?

Sin permitirse dudas que la hicieran vacilar, aprovecharía que su adorada hija había salido de excursión junto a sus compañeros de colegio. Hizo a un lado lo de sentirse una patética, pues ella no tenía la culpa de que su esposo estuviera tan lejos. Así, emprendería la satisfactoria misión de darse placer. Caminó los ocho pasos necesarios para llegar hasta su cama, se echó sobre las frazadas suavemente y liberó a su intimidad de las bragas que la aprisionaban. Podía sentir claramente como sus hormonas bullían alborotadas, cobrando vida y murmurándole al oído: «Hazlo». Y ella no sería desobediente con ellas esta vez. Quería desatar sus instintos más básicos sin tapujos de por medio. Sakura no tenía ningún tipo de trauma o tabú con su sexualidad; ella era una mujer evolucionada y del siglo XXI (o en cualquiera que estuvieran en el mundo de Naruto) y sabía perfectamente que la masturbación era algo completamente normal, no como algunas traumadas medievales que seguían viéndolo como algo «pecaminoso». Por fortuna, estas últimas se estaban extinguiendo definitivamente.

Sumió sus ojos en la oscuridad de los párpados cerrados y se dejó llevar por la fogosidad de sus instintos desbocados. Paseó su diestra por uno de sus senos, luego por la piel de su vientre y finalmente llegó al destino que tenía trazado desde un principio: aquello que biológicamente la hacía mujer. Palpó cuidadosamente, sintiendo en sus yemas la humedad producida por la excitación. ¡Y ni siquiera había empezado todavía! Sí, realmente tenía muchas ganas de sexo. Presta y dispuesta, deslizó sus dedos hábilmente a través de los contornos de su feminidad, recorriéndola mientras mordía su labio inferior por el gozo que se estaba provocando.

No habían pasado siquiera dos minutos cuando, gracias a que su conciencia todavía no era nublada por el placer, la sorpresa la atacó de lleno: estaba demasiado húmeda ya. Muy jugosa como para ignorar tal hecho. Nunca antes, estando sola, se había sentido tan excitada. ¿Estaría ovulando, acaso? Algunas veces escuchó que el proceso de ovulación aumentaba el hambre sexual. Quizás eso explicaría el por qué esta noche se sentía tan motivada...

—Maldito Sasuke y malditas hormonas...

Muy pronto el único sobreviviente Uchiha se adueñó de sus pensamientos, inspirándose en los grandiosos encuentros sexuales que habían tenido. Cada uno de ellos afloró en su mente, pues todos habían sido simplemente espectaculares. Y si se trataba de imaginación y fantasías, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría ganarle a ella...

¿O quizás Hinata sí? Tal vez cuando Naruto le era un amor imposible también ponía muy en práctica su imaginación...

Sonrió un momento con la distracción de sus pensamientos. Ciertamente la mente era muy, pero que muy singular. Luego se enfocó nuevamente y prosiguió con lo suyo. Pronto suspiros y jadeos dispares comenzaron a hendir el aire, formando un concierto excepcional. Sus dedos se encargaron de masajear hábilmente para continuar la melodía, recorriendo su sexo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Redescubrió su anatomía, guiada por aquel influjo de placer que hipnotizaba su cuerpo y lo volvía verdaderamente efervescente.

Sus dedos lentamente comenzaron a aumentar su frenesí y llegó a aquel punto en que sintió que tocarse sólo exteriormente era demasiado poco como para saciar sus inmensas ansias de masculinidad. Fue entonces que su índice comenzó a explorar su interior; primero tímidamente, casi con vergüenza, pero a cada segundo aquel pudor fue haciéndose añicos ante la necesidad de más. Insatisfecha todavía, el dedo medio pronto se unió a su compañero en la búsqueda total del merecido placer. Y aunque sus dedos no fuesen un buen reemplazo de Sasuke, su mente se encargaría de transformarlos en el órgano viril de quien tanto amaba. La inspiración sexual viajaba a través de cada centímetro de su cuerpo y sentía como su bajo vientre comenzaba a hacer violenta, pero placentera ignición. Algo que crecía paulatinamente, como una pequeña bola de nieve que rodaba cuesta abajo, haciéndose cada vez más grande hasta que lograba transformarse en una turbulenta avalancha. Estaba tan excitada y motivada que presumió que su clímax no tardaría mucho en llegar. Siguió fantaseando con que su esposo estaba allí con ella, haciendo muy vívidos sus recuerdos (de hecho, demasiado vívidos) y comprobando que su imaginación no tenía límites en ningún sentido. Lo estaba disfrutando casi como si él estuviera con ella. Una nebulosa incombustible de sentimientos amorosos, mezclados a su vez perfectamente con el deseo, estallaba y removía cada una de las capas que componían su piel.

—Oh, Sasuke...

Dicho el nombre de quien marcó y marcaría su vida eternamente, profusos suspiros rellenaron de colosal amor la habitación. Suspiros tan profundos que alteraron el aire a su alrededor.

Estaba completamente sumergida en las hechizantes redes del placer, cuando, de pronto, la puerta de su hogar fue golpeada. No fue sino hasta el tercer enjambre de golpes que el alma de Sakura logró volver al cuerpo que la cobijaba, interrumpiendo la nebulosa de sensaciones aceleradas y multidimensionales que se desarrollaban ardientemente bajo su vientre.

Detuvo por fin el movimiento de sus dedos y sus párpados abiertos le permitieron abandonar rápidamente la oscuridad. Estaba tan agitada todavía, que necesitó inhalar repetidas veces para calmar en algo la excitación que vulneraba su conciencia.

Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron por cuarta vez.

—¿Quién será tan inoportuno y a estas horas? —se preguntó a la vez que seguía intentando calmar sus ansias carnales.

Decidió no abrir, pero ante la insistencia y el particular modo de tocar, la inspiración sexual fue dañada hasta terminar desapareciendo del todo.

Pero... ¿y si acaso se trataba de Sasuke? El pensar que pudiera ser él provocó que una fulgurante emoción recorriera su dualidad cuerpo-alma, mientras una feliz sonrisa maquillaba dulcemente sus facciones. Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos después de que tal idea cruzara su mente, se convenció de lo errónea que era. Sasuke no tocaba de esa forma tan amena y además contaba con llave de la casa. Por ende, era imposible que se tratara de él.

¿Pero entonces quién podría ser? Fue entonces que, divagando opciones, su gran amiga de cabellos rubios apareció en su mente, puesto que ella era la única que sería tan persistente como para estar tanto tiempo tocando su puerta sin vergüenza.

—Ahora una no se puede ni masturbar tranquila... —se quejó amargamente.

Dio un suspiro relleno de resignación y secó la jugosidad de su sexo con el papel higiénico que había traído de antemano, pues ya conocía perfectamente las húmedas consecuencias que su cuerpo esgrimía cuando se inspiraba en demasía. Cuando terminó su labor, se calzó sus blancos calzones, para luego seguir con su pijama rosado de algodón. Finalmente los pies encontraron refugio en la suavidad de sus pantuflas. Entonces caminó hacia el lavamanos del baño para deshacer, a través de agua y jabón, el aroma a sexo que probablemente todavía desprendían sus dedos. Acabada su labor, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de su hogar. La abrió y confirmó efectivamente lo que antes supuso: se trataba de su mejor amiga.

—Ino... —en cualquier otra situación le habría regalado una amplia sonrisa, en cualquiera menos en esta...

—¡Hola, Sakura! —saludó ella muy entusiasmada—. ¿Qué pasa, malagradecida? Parece que no te alegrases de verme —protestó al notar su cara de contrariedad y decepción sin camuflar.

—No es eso, Ino. Es sólo que estoy algo cansada —acudió a la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

—Ya estás viejita, parece. No tienes las misma energías que antes —se rió, provocándola como muchas veces hacía.

—Cállate.

—¿Y por qué estás roja? Pareces agitada, ¿estás enferma o algo así?

—No exactamente...

—¿Y entonces?

Sakura pensó en inventar alguna excusa que fuese creíble. Sin embargo, Ino era su mejor amiga, su confidente más íntima, incluyendo los reservados temas sexuales. Ya habían hablado antes de la masturbación y compartido verbalmente sus experiencias al respecto. Así era el nivel de confianza que se tenían, pero de todas formas igual le resultaba un poco vergonzoso decir que tenía que masturbarse por la ausencia de Sasuke...

Meditó si decirle la verdad o acudir hacia alguna mentira. Sopesó ambas opciones durante rápidos segundos, hasta que finalmente se decantó por la primera opción. Quizás como una manera de desahogarse, le confesaría la verdad a su gran y mejor amiga. Era lo que merecía, puesto que Ino también le había contado cosas muy íntimas y la confianza debía ser premiada en forma recíproca.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —respondió tras un suspiro, a la vez que una mueca inconforme se plasmaba en su faz.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero esto es «top secret». Nadie debe saberlo.

—Oye, no me tomes por chismosa —la reprendió, pues la advertencia estaba de más —. Sabes que soy como tumba. Y además reforzada con cemento extra duro para que no me profanen.

La madre de Sarada asintió conforme por medio de un movimiento de cabeza.

—La verdad es que... me estaba... —tartamudeó inevitablemente— me estaba masturbando...

Ella reaccionó con la penúltima vocal acosando sus labios, para unos cuantos segundos después terminar riéndose a estridentes carcajadas.

—Cállate, no es gracioso. Me gustaría que Sai pasara años lejos para que veas lo que se siente.

—Perdón, es que fue muy divertido. Yo pensando que estabas enferma y en realidad te estabas dando cariño —rió de nuevo—. En realidad sí estás enferma... ¡pero enferma de ganas! —emitió risotadas otra vez.

—Cállate, ¿quieres?

—Oye, tranquila, si masturbarse es completamente normal. Si quieres hasta te ayudo —le guiñó un ojo muy divertida.

—No, gracias —le dijo con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

—Bueno, bueno, más allá de las bromas entiendo perfectamente que lo hagas. Sasuke pasa demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y seguramente él está igual que tú...

Esta vez la mujer de cabellos rosas sonrió levemente. La verdad no se imaginaba a alguien tan serio como su esposo masturbándose, pero muy seguramente él la extrañaba tanto como ella lo hacía.

—Lo echo muchísimo de menos —Sakura dio vida vocal a sus pensamientos—. Obviamente no sólo en lo sexual, sino en lo romántico también. Conversar, pasear juntos y salir a ver bellos paisajes. Sé que Sasuke no es alguien romántico, pero siempre lo pasamos muy bien juntos. Lo echo mucho de menos, Ino —se lamentó con una voz que esbozó claramente su tristeza al respecto.

—Pobrecilla —la consintió endulzando su voz—. Ojalá las cosas cambien pronto, amiga. Si a mí me sucediera lo mismo con Sai estaría desesperada, créeme. Además tienes que cuidar a Sarada sin ayuda y eso es un gran trabajo.

—Así es. Sólo espero que Sasuke pueda terminar su misión de una vez por todas; o por lo menos venir a darme una visita en el intertanto. Y entonces... —sonrió pícaramente.

—Entonces esta casa va a explotar como nunca —bromeó la rubia.

Ambas se carcajearon muy divertidas. Sakura, atentamente, la invitó hacia la sala de estar y le ofreció un café, mientras Ino aceptaba y tomaba asiento en su sillón favorito del hogar de su amiga.

La anfitriona calentó agua en la tetera a fuego intenso y pronto volvió desde la cocina con una bandeja que llevaba encima dos tazas de café, un azucarero y un par de pequeñas cucharas de aluminio. Dejó los utensilios en la pequeña mesa con lomo de cristal y tomó asiento, ubicándose frente a la rubia. Ambas se sirvieron a gusto.

—Y bueno, ¿que te trae por acá a estas horas? —preguntó la de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos rosados, dispuesta a iniciar la conversación.

—Ah sí, venía a invitarte mañana a mi cumpleaños. La fiesta comenzará a partir de las diez de la noche y obviamente tú debes estar conmigo. No tienes otra opción.

—¿Pero tu cumpleaños no es en una semana más? Yo lo tengo muy presente —le recordó lo importante que le era.

—Sí, pero me asignaron una misión y no estaré aquí, de modo que lo celebraré antes.

—Con razón.

—Y si quieres, mañana por la tarde salimos de compras para conversar un rato. ¿Te parece?

—¡Claro! —respondió Sakura, entusiasmada.

Siguieron conversando sobre detalles y cosas de forma tan amena que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ya había pasado más de una hora desde la llegada de Ino. Conversar con su mejor amiga siempre le era agradable a Sakura, al punto que no sintió avanzar los minutos. Cuando tomaron conciencia de lo tardío que ya era, procedieron a despedirse como lo hacen las mejores amigas.

—Bueno, Sakura, cuídate mucho. Nos veremos mañana —se acercó para darle un caluroso y afectuoso abrazo.

—Tú también, Ino. Descansa bien.

Todo transcurría normal, pero la de cabellos dorados no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de molestarla una vez más. Unos pasos más allá, se volteó y le dijo con una gran sonrisa divertida:

—Y trata de que no se te acalambren los dedos...

—Ino... —gruñó su nombre.

—Nos vemos mañana. Sigue gozando tu noche, picarona —le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a la vez que una tremenda sonrisa adornaba sus facciones.

La vio alejarse hasta que finalmente la silueta de su amiga terminó siendo engullida por el horizonte. Sakura cerró la puerta principal mientras una pequeña curva nacía en sus labios carmesí. Era una verdadera suerte poder contar con una amiga como Ino, en la cual podía confiar ciegamente. Luego, fue hacia su cuarto y se lanzó en su cama sin ningún cuidado, tal y como lo haría una pequeña bestia. La excitación había terminado completamente, pero no tenía nada de sueño. ¿Quizás podría reanudar lo anterior? Además, ella no era de esas personas que les gustaba dejar cosas a medias...

Quizás con unos minutos pensando en Sasuke, su alegría sexual retornaría. Pero si la misma volvía, esperaba que esta vez no fuera interrumpida por nadie tocando su puerta.

¿Se cumpliría su deseo?

* * *

_¿Continuará?_


	2. Capítulo Segundo

_¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el primer capítulo, ya que eso me motivó a continuar rápidamente este particular fic xD. También agradezco mucho los favs y follows. Muchas gracias por la buena onda gente ^^_

* * *

**_Capítulo Segundo_**

* * *

No tenía ganas de dormir, pero, aunque quisiera hacerlo, el café recién ingerido impediría durante un buen rato que Morfeo la acunara entre sus brazos. Entonces el gran amor de su vida acudió a sus pensamientos nuevamente, pero esta vez Sakura reemplazó a la fogosidad con dulce ternura. Una que se plasmó claramente en el brillo de aquellos ojos que parangonaban esmeraldas.

A pesar de los infinitos meses transcurridos, a pesar de la ausencia que parecía un castigo eterno del destino, el amor que sentía por él seguía fulgurando y brillando sin que el paso del tiempo lo afectase, cual estrella sempiterna destellando en el firmamento.

A veces le daba miedo amarlo tanto. Y otras tantas también lo odiaba por amarlo tanto. El suyo era un amor que podía resultar muy peligroso: uno incondicional, sin restricciones. A veces incluso, por la lejanía que parecía nunca acabar, pensaba que Sasuke podría serle infiel. Y para su pesar, aun si así sucediera, sentía que seguiría amándolo como el primer día.

Lo bueno dentro de lo malo, es que sus dudas eran aniquiladas al recordar el carácter tan particular de su esposo. «Misántropo» y «asocial» eran calificativos que calzarían con él como una llave en su cerradura. Si con suerte, después de mucho dolor y sacrificio, ella había logrado alcanzar su endurecido corazón. ¿Qué otra mujer estaría dispuesta a tanto como ella?

Sí, lo amaba tanto que a veces le daba miedo... pero, pese a ello, ese sentir tan inmenso también la inspiraba de una manera increíble...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tal inspiración cambiará su cariz amoroso y se manifestará de otra forma mucho más fogosa. Un murmullo excitante comenzó a agitar su cuerpo. El fuego más primitivo, el instintivo animal que todas y todos llevaban por dentro, quería absorber su cuerpo y alma. Deseaba blandir una revolución contra la razón, que, aunque muy útil la mayoría de las veces, para esta íntima ocasión era la cualidad menos necesaria de todas. Sólo impulsos, sólo instinto, ¡sólo pasión!, es lo que anhelaba ser. Que la lujuria domara todos sus sentidos, sin las prohibiciones que a la razón le gustaba esbozar. Simplemente liberándose de las cadenas del pudor, podría tocar el edén con alma y cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Después de todo, la interrupción provocada por su mejor amiga no había sido tan mala: le serviría para darle un ritmo más lento y pausado a su desbordada excitación. Ahora lo haría de un modo menos frenético, menos desesperado. Sería algo que se cocería a fuego lento, hirviendo pausadamente hasta terminar estallando como una ignición. Los mejores orgasmos eran aquellos que iban «acumulándose» durante un buen tiempo antes de alcanzar el momento culminante. Sí, así sucedía con ella y también con Sasuke...

Y si una vez Kakashi dijo que se perdía en el sendero de la vida, ella ahora se perdería en uno mucho mejor: el del placer...

Comenzó de manera inocente y en un lugar poco íntimo, pero que de igual forma resultaba muy placentero: el cuello. Sus manos masajearon el susodicho a la vez que recordaba los vampíricos besos que Sasuke solía imprimir en su piel cervical. Casi podía sentir el calor de sus labios devorándola con ansias y la respiración turbulenta que exhalaba en cada mordisco que le prodigaba. Sí, a Sasuke le gustaba mucho morder su piel, como a ella también le encantaba hacerlo con él.

Uchiha no sólo era bueno con sus labios: también sus manos podían alardear una maestría sobresaliente. Los masajes que le brindaba en sus hombros y espalda aplacaban de cuajo cualquier nudo nervioso que tuviese. Y motivada por aquel calor de sus estentóreos recuerdos, masajeó aquellos lugares tal como lo haría su amado esposo.

Desde la primera vez que su hombre le hizo el amor, le implantó la condena de extrañarlo y ansiarlo eternamente. Por ello, eclipsaría su actual soledad con Sasuke Uchiha como el único protagonista y dueño de su mente.

Lo necesitaba. Lo ansiaba. Lo añoraba. Simplemente lo extrañaba demasiado.

Una predadora ansiedad la acorraló de manera efervescente. Comenzó a respirar dificultosamente y de manera entrecortada, obligándose a abrir la boca para que llegase suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Sus firmes senos se movían de forma rítmica, siguiendo el compás dictado por cada deseoso gimoteo.

El apetito carnal aumentó su volumen y sus manos emprendieron un exquisito viaje a través del contorno de sus curvas. La estrecha cintura en primer lugar, la más amplia cadera en segundo y como último destino la suavidad de sus senos, quienes habían sido coronados por la dulce y turgente erección de sus pezones. Las yemas de sus dedos no dudaron en acudir hacia aquellos relieves, regocijándose con la llamativa porosidad de la que hacían alarde. Armoniosos suspiros corporeizaron su gozo en el ambiente y la danza sensorial se intensificó gracias al intenso vaivén de un inmortal recuerdo: A Sasuke le encantaba aprisionar entre sus labios los rosáceos botones que sus pechos presumían; succionarlos y devorarlos cual golosina carnal.

Sakura siguió alimentándose con la llama de sus remembranzas, mientras un fervor incandescente comenzaba a palpitar salvajemente en su entrepierna. Envuelta por el erotismo creado por su imaginación y perdida en el inigualable flujo cósmico del placer, necesitó liberar una mano de sus senos y llevarla hacia su feminidad. Allí volvió a crear con sus dedos un nuevo enjambre de melodiosos suspiros y jadeos. Los retazos de los mismos se adueñaron de cada pared, tal como su diestra no dudaba en hacer lo mismo con su parte más sensible e íntima.

Por un momento, la eterna enamorada sintió que iba a desfallecer con sus propias caricias. La excitación era tanta que un sugerente ardor le nació por dentro, haciendo que su sexo se sacudiera con cierta violencia. Como testimonio de ello, un pequeño hilo de jugosa excitación se deslizó por el nacimiento de su muslo izquierdo.

—Sasuke... —suplicó su nombre ya carente de conciencia, la cual fue consumida por la combustión de la satisfacción.

Placer paradisíaco, sentía. Una verdadera epifanía sexual estaba alcanzando. Incluso podía sentir el correr ardiente de la sangre a través de las venas y el estremecimiento que restallaba en cada una de sus células, como si de algún modo su percepción se hubiera amplificado y multiplicado docenas de veces. Incluso, por un momento, pensó que sería consciente hasta de las pisadas de una hormiga.

Su intimidad estaba ardiendo. Estaba demasiado caliente. Sí, «caliente» con todas sus letras y con todas sus implicancias; tanto las físicas como las psicológicas. Tanto que si no estaba alucinando ya, muy pronto lo haría.

Lisérgica, estaba. Drogada de amor. Incluso estando a cientos o miles de kilómetros de ella, su adorado esposo seguía siendo su droga. Qué éxtasis, cocaína o heroína... Sasuke Uchiha era la mejor droga de todas.

Quería, ya mismo, la impetuosidad de su esposo entre las piernas. Se imaginó encima de él, cabalgando sobre su hombría y apretándola con la feminidad suya. Pertenecerle para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Que la castigará salvajemente, que la humillará, que la esclavizará. ¡Que la hiciera pedazos si era menester! Se siente tan suya, tan sierva de él, que su única ansia era entregársele una y otra vez sin que nada más interviniese. Que le hiciera cien hijos en una sola noche, por más divertido e imposible que resultara tal cosa.

Entre los nubarrones y pequeñas reminiscencias de consciencia, se coló una pequeña sonrisa entre los gemidos. Cuanto extrañaba al demonio y ángel que se mezclaban perfectamente en un solo cuerpo. Esta vez deseaba al demonio indómito y que su gran orgullo viril la horadase salvajemente hasta inundar su matriz...

—Te amo tanto, Sasuke...

Todas sus células gemían de placer a cada contacto dactilar, perdiéndose en una irrefrenable miríada de éxtasis. La matriz de Sakura estaba ardiendo, realizando una combustión celular que sólo el disfrute sexual podía provocar. De hecho, tuvo la impresión de que todas las estrellas del cielo abandonaron su hogar en el cielo y comenzaron a arder en el interior de su vientre. Una convulsión trascendental daba inicio allí. Bombazos eléctricos muy pronto propagarían un incendio a través de cada rincón de su cuerpo. Las contracciones y espasmos que bullían en su interior se encargaban de anunciar la pronta llegada de un increíble e inolvidable orgasmo.

Sí, su sexo estaba siendo consumido por llamas intangibles de pasión. Parecía que un volcán hacía erupción bajo su piel más íntima. Muy pronto, el estallido de placer sería un éxtasis de prodigiosa realidad...

Pero unos segundos antes de que toda frontera fuese superada y que su mente quedara completamente en blanco, alguien más apareció para complementar la escena...

Hinata Hyuga. Y para mayor énfasis: completamente desnuda.

«Espera un momento... ¿¡por qué apareció Hinata en mis pensamientos!?»

Abrió los ojos, realmente preocupada. Ella era de mente abierta, pero no tanto como para ignorar el hecho de que, a punto de alcanzar el clímax, la heredera del Byakugan había aparecido desnuda entre sus candentes deseos.

Bueno, era verdad que Hinata tenía dos grandes razones (muy grandes, de hecho) para aparecer en las fantasías eróticas de cualquiera, incluyendo a mujeres heterosexuales pero curiosas... Sin embargo, a ella sólo le gustaban los hombres y así seguiría siendo eternamente.

Fue entonces que unos golpes en su puerta la extrajeron del trance de dudas en que había caído. Luego una conocida voz habló a un volumen suficiente como para vulnerar las paredes:

—Sakura, ¿estás en casa?

Era la esposa del Hokage llamando a su puerta. Entonces esa debía ser la razón por la cual había pensado en ella: porque Hinata, seguramente, ya había hablado antes y su inspirado subconsciente aprovechó de fraguar una imagen muy poco pudorosa de ella. ¡Uf!, menos mal que era solamente eso, pues se había asustado realmente. ¿Acaso ella podría desear a Hinata? ¿A una amiga y, además, una mujer casada? No, claro que no. Y si por alguna desconocida razón realmente fuera así, obviamente quedaría confinado en lo más íntimo y secreto de sus fantasías. Después de todo, toda la gente tenía fantasías sexuales, ¿no? De cualquier forma no creía que la deseara ni mucho menos, pues nunca antes le había sucedido algo así, ni con Hinata ni con ninguna otra mujer. Amaba y deseaba demasiado a Sasuke como para que fuese distinto.

Tímidos toques se repitieron en la puerta y la kunoichi mas fuerte no tuvo más remedio que resignarse ante las volteretas del destino.

—Ahora una no se puede ni masturbar tranquila... —repitió en un susurro las mismas palabras de muchos minutos antes.

Sin más alternativa, detuvo definitivamente su placentera acción y volvió a iniciar el ritual anterior: secó su humedad con el papel higiénico preparado de antemano y eliminó de raíz lo «jugosa» que se había puesto. Aquello era algo que siempre le sucedía cuando se motivaba. Y no cabía duda alguna que Sasuke siempre la inspiraba demasiado...

Se puso las bragas, se colocó el pijama y se calzó las zapatillas de casa. Fue al terminar aquel proceso, que escuchó como los pasos de su visitante se alejaban de la puerta. Evidentemente ella era mucho más prudente que Ino y por eso se iría: para no incomodar.

—¡Ya voy, Hinata! ¡Un minuto! —exclamó a viva voz. Si ella ya había interrumpido su masturbación y provocado que abandonase la excitación, no la dejaría ir sin averiguar lo que la chica de llamativos ojos deseaba. Ino podría haber venido por cualquier cosa nimia porque era su mejor amiga, pero si la esposa de Naruto estaba frente a la puerta de su hogar a esas altas horas de la noche, era porque debía tener una razón de peso. Y su curiosidad no la dejaría escapar sin averiguarlo.

Fue al lavamanos y puso en práctica para lo cual servía. Luego atravesó rápidamente la sala de estar y llegó a la puerta de entrada. La abrió y sintió vergüenza por haberla imaginado sin ropa tan sólo un par de minutos antes. Dejó de lado tal sentir y la saludó de manera muy afectuosa.

—Hola, Sakura —respondió amablemente la visitante, haciendo gala de su característica voz dulce y amorosa.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Un poco complicada, la verdad. Perdona que me presente en tu casa a estas horas, pero quería consultarte sobre algo que me preocupa y no deseaba esperar hasta mañana.

—Claro, no hay problema. Pasa, por favor —extendió su mano, invitándola a adentrarse en su morada—. No te preocupes, no eres ninguna molestia para mí. Todo lo contrario, me alegra verte.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura —sonrió agradecida a la vez que ingresaba—. Por cierto, estás un poco roja y pareces agitada. ¿Estás enferma? —preguntó al observarla mejor bajo la luz de la bombilla.

«Estoy enferma de ganas». Había recordado las palabras de Ino y le dieron ganas de decírselas. Pero evidentemente no aplicaría aquella respuesta.

—Es que tengo calor. Mucho calor... —respondió ella en un doble sentido que estaba segura Hinata no notaría. Ella era muy inocente, o por lo menos esa impresión daba. No podía decirle otra cosa, porque, a diferencia de lo que sucedía con Ino, con Hinata no tenía tanta confianza como para confesarle abiertamente una masturbación. Era mejor pasar por alto aquel íntimo detalle.

—Ah, como yo vengo de afuera no he notado ese calor. Corre una brisa fresca —explicó formando una pequeña curva en sus labios.

Sí, Hinata era muy cándida. Sakura sonrió por tal causa.

—Pónte cómoda —la invitó a tomar asiento en el amplio sillón de felpa que podía cobijar a varias personas al mismo tiempo —. ¿Quieres un café?

—Preferiría un té, si es que tienes.

—Claro que tengo; y con mucho gusto te serviré uno.

Sakura puso a calentar agua y, mientras hervía, aprovechó de ordenar algunas cosas en la cocina. Pronto volvió con la misma bandeja anterior, aunque en esta ocasión cambió el café por bolsas de té. Para variar, ella también se tomaría uno en vez de un café. Se sentó al lado de su invitada y se acomodó de una manera en que ambos pies quedaron colgando en el aire y su palma izquierda afirmando la cabeza.

—¿Y qué te trae por acá a estas horas, amiga?

—Es que tengo un problema con Boruto y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme o por lo menos guiarme.

—Claro; si puedo ayudarte en algo, yo estaré encantada de hacerlo.

—Lo que pasa es que Boruto le está tomando rencor a Naruto porque, por sus deberes como Hokage, está pasando poco tiempo con él. Y hoy mismo, hace tan sólo unos minutos, ha dicho cosas malas de su padre.

—Ya veo —dijo para después sorber un poco de su té. Había quedado un poco azucarado, de modo que echó un poco más de agua a la taza para que adquiriese un sabor más apropiado a su paladar.

—Y quería preguntarte como lo haces tú con Sarada. ¿Ella tiene algún rencor hacia Sasuke por pasar tanto tiempo lejos?

Antes de responder, Haruno dejó su taza en la mesa con dorso de cristal.

—Por suerte no; ella entiende que Sasuke está en una misión muy importante. No creo que le guarde rencor y yo siempre le digo que su papá es un gran hombre. Aunque no sé como se sentirá más adelante, porque la ausencia paterna se siente igualmente. Pero al menos, por ahora, está bien.

—Qué suerte tienes de tener una hija madura. A veces Boruto me da un poco de miedo porque pareciera que está comenzando a odiar a su padre. Y eso me preocupa.

—Tranquila, no lo odia y tampoco lo odiará —descartó inmediatamente, muy segura de sus palabras—. Sólo quiere pasar más tiempo con él porque en el fondo lo quiere mucho. Cuando madure se dará cuenta de que Naruto tiene muchos deberes como Hokage y lo va a entender perfectamente. Ya verás que sí —le guiñó de manera cómplice, brindándole ánimos.

Siguieron hablando del tema hasta que después de un rato el mismo concluyó satisfactoriamente. Hablar con Sakura le había resultado muy fructífero a la chica de ojos en que iris y pupilas se difuminaban en el mismo color. Gracias a ella, sintió una calma que ya se le hacía perentoria.

Sin embargo, la esposa de Sasuke no dejaría ir a su amiga antes de hacerle una muy interesante pregunta. Como Hinata era tímida, Sakura sentía que tendría el control de la situación. Y más todavía en el tema que muy pronto abordaría.

—Oye, ya que estás aquí, me gustaría aprovechar de preguntarte algo.

—Claro, Sakura. Dime lo que quieras saber con toda confianza.

—¿Te puedo preguntar sobre cualquier cosa?

—Claro —afirmó tanto verbalmente como a través de un gesto afirmativo hecho con su cabeza. No hubiera sospechado en lo más mínimo el tema que muy pronto saldría a la luz o de lo contrario no habría respondido de forma tan rápida y con tanta seguridad.

Sakura dudó un leve momento antes de formular su pregunta. Pero muy pronto aniquiló su duda, pues ya eran mujeres adultas e incluso con hijos. Podían hablar un tema así con altura de miras y madurez. Esperó a que Hinata sorbiera su té tranquilamente, ya que de no hacerlo seguramente se atragantaría con la pregunta y no quería que le sucediera un percance. Y así, finalmente arribó el momento esperado.

—Tú te has masturbado, ¿cierto?

Hinata abrió su boca y, aunque no se notara, sus pupilas se dilataron. Enseguida delató a través de todo su semblante una sorpresa suprema. Cuando ésta mermó un poco, bajó su mirada al suelo y un radiante color rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Comenzó a jugar con sus índices, haciendolos luchar el uno contra el otro. Una señal clarísima de que se había puesto sumamente nerviosa.

—Yo... yo nunca he hecho eso. Nu-nunca.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Obviamente la Hyuga, motivada por su timidez inherente, le diría algo así.

—Vamos, Hinata. Decir mentiras no es bueno. Te va a crecer la nariz —bromeó mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera cómplice —. Somos mujeres, así que puedes confiar en mí y estar tranquila al respecto.

Ella bajó todavía más su cabeza y tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Perdóname por negarlo automáticamente... Es que... es que eso es algo muy íntimo y me da mucha vergüenza...

—Tranquila, Hinata. Si es algo normal, no es ningún pecado ni nada. Yo lo he hecho —le dijo para motivarla a dejar de lado cualquier reconcomio—. Ya basta de represión a la sexualidad femenina, toda la vida nos han reprimido los hombres e incluso nosotras mismas también. ¿O tú crees que ellos se hacen problemas con la masturbación o la ven como pecado? Para nada. ¡Incluso bromean con ella!

Hinata se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada.

—Lo sé. Ahora... ahora sé que la masturbación es algo normal. Pero como ya debes saber, el clan Hyuga es muy conservador y tradicional. Por lo mismo, la primera vez que lo hice me sentí muy culpable... como si hubiese hecho algo malo, aunque no fuese así.

—Entiendo —asintió Sakura, comprensivamente—. Supongo que es algo por lo que algunas deben pasar, sobre todo aquellas que vienen de familias conservadoras. ¿Pero ya superaste esa culpabilidad del principio, verdad?

La de exhuberante delantera suspiró y dominó sus nervios a duras penas. Con Sakura se conocían desde la mismísima infancia y eran amigas cercanas. No tan cercanas como para hablar detalles tan íntimos, pero quizás esta era la ocasión precisa para profundizar todavía más su hermoso lazo de amistad. Haruno incluso le había ayudado a que Naruto se fijase en ella y le tenía mucho agradecimiento por ello. Era una gran amiga y la respetaba muchísimo. Impulsada por aquello, se atrevería a dar un salto de confianza hacia ella y confesar su verdad.

—Me costó, pero lo superé —suspiró como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima—. Sin-sinceramente, ya lo he hecho muchas veces...

Sakura sonrió de manera cómplice. —Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, Hinata. Te prometo que absolutamente nada de lo que me digas saldrá de aquí.

La de cabellos morenos con tintes violetas asintió agradecida.

—La verdad... in-incluso hoy lo hice...

Dicho esto se tapó las mejillas y los ojos con vehemencia, tratando de enfríar al géiser que estallaba en su faz. Todavía no podía creer que hubiese podido revelar algo así, pero Sakura le inspiraba una confianza única. Ella merecía su sinceridad.

—¿Hoy? —parpadeó dos veces, sorprendida—. Pero tú tienes a Naruto, ¿no?

—Me... me... —iba a decir «masturbé», pero por alguna razón encontraba fea la palabra, así que decidió iniciar de otra forma —. Lo... lo hice hoy porque la verdad es que estos días he querido dejar descansar a Naruto; su cara de cansado ya era terrible. Parece... parece que hacer el amor siete veces por noche era demasiado para él.

—Si... ¿¡Siete veces por noche!? —exclamó Sakura inevitablemente.

—Y había noches que más veces. Por eso lo he dejado descansar últimamente. S-se lo merece.

—¡¿Siete veces?! —repitió impulsada por el asombro, mientras la envidia empezaba a punzar en cada poro de su piel.

Hinata se sonrojó al punto que toda la sangre de su cuerpo convirtió a las mejillas en su nuevo hogar.

—¿Po-por qué crees que Naruto siempre tiene esa cara de cansancio terrible? —habló mientras abría un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos para poder mirar a su interlocutora.

—Yo creía que era por tener mucho trabajo...

La del clan Hyuga sacó las palmas de su rostro y sonrió tímidamente, mientras su cara seguía pasando a través de todos los matices que el color rojo pudiese tener. —En realidad es por mi culpa...

—Ahora lo entiendo todo... —dijo Sakura como si una iluminación divina hubiese contactado su alma—. Sé que el trabajo de Hokage es pesado, pero los anteriores no se veían tan cansados como Naruto. Ni Kakashi-sensei, ni el Tercero, ni mi maestra. Sí, ahora lo comprendo todo...

—Es que lo amo tanto, Sakura. Es... es como si cada vez que estuviera cerca me atacara una desesperación terrible por sentirlo dentro de mí.

«¡Diablos, señorita!»

—Cuando nació Himawari me calmé un poco. Pero un par de meses después mis ansias volvieron igual que antes. Es como si Naruto me volviese una ninfómana...

Hyuga siguió explicando cuanto amaba y deseaba al rubio que se adueñó de su corazón, pero Sakura ya no escuchó nada más. Sólo un número tenía cabida en su mente; uno que giraba allí una y otra vez cual carrusel desbocado.

«Siete veces... ¡Siete veces! Con razón Hinata siempre lleva encima esa cara que irradia más felicidad que un lobo con dos lunas para aullar. Con razón su piel resplandece juventud y sus cabellos brillan incluso más que lujosas perlas negras. ¡Con razón!»

Sakura mantuvo su compostura sólo por dignidad, pero de haber estado sola se habría lanzado a llorar como una niña pequeña haciendo un feroz berrinche. ¡Siete veces por noche y ella nada en incontables meses! Si no fuera por su hija Sarada, hasta ganas de suicidarse le habrían dado. Definitivamente la vida era demasiado injusta...

—Por eso es que ahora lo estoy dejando descansar... —Sakura volvió a poner atención a las palabras de Hinata— me di cuenta que lo estaba exprimiendo mucho. Él.. él me vuelve demasiado insaciable... —dijo mientras se enrojecía todavía más. Visualmente, su faz se había convertido en una pariente muy cercana de los tomates.

Sí, no cabía duda que las tímidas eran las peores...

—P-por eso —continuó la de prominente delantera, tartamudeando de vez en cuando— le permitiré descansar un par de semanas y a partir de entonces reduciré la cuota de sexo. Ahora sólo lo haremos tres o cuatro veces por noche. Me... me costará mucho acostumbrarme a hacerlo tan pocas veces, pero tampoco quiero que Naruto ande tan cansado.

—Sólo tres o cuatro veces por noche... —repitió Sakura como una autómata. Sintió que la palabra «sólo» fue como una cuchillada letal a su alicaído corazón. Hinata diciéndole que le costaría acostumbrarse a hacerlo tan poco y ella, en cambio, mataría por hacer el amor una sola vez aunque fuera cada un año...

Por un momento, Sakura sintió ganas de agarrarla a patadas y darle una tortura china, pero suspiró hondo para contener sus malignos deseos. Después de todo, Hinata no tenía la culpa de que Sasuke pasara tanto tiempo lejos. Pero de que estaba bañándose con la envidia, lo estaba haciendo con creces.

Así, siguieron conversando de forma muy abierta un buen tiempo más, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de la despedida.

—Tienes mucha suerte, Hinata.

—Lo sé —contestó muy feliz.

La poseedora del Byakugan se dio el tiempo de observar un poco mejor a Sakura y pudo notar un matiz algo triste en la mirada de su amiga. Fue entonces que se percató de que revelarle cosas así era como contar dinero delante de los pobres. Ella podía tener a Naruto cada noche, pero la situación de Sakura era muy distinta...

—Ay, yo contándote estas cosas y tú marido está lejos. Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Soy una tonta. Perdóname, por favor.

La aludida entendió que su semblante se había ensombrecido y debido a ello surgieron aquellas disculpas. Fue entonces que retornó hacia un cariz más alegre antes de responder. —No te preocupes; he tenido que acostumbrarme, así que no es algo que me afecte ya. De hecho, me alegra que tengas un matrimonio tan placentero.

«¡Y no sabes como ardo de envidia!»

—Ah, que linda, Sakura. Eres muy tierna —le brindó una sonrisa rellena de poderosa felicidad —. De todo corazón espero que Sasuke pueda cumplir pronto su misión y regresar a casa lo antes posible.

—Yo también lo espero, créeme que ni te imaginas cuanto — bromeó a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa. Era mejor eso que ponerse a llorar por su suerte.

Hinata sonrió también.

—Bueno, ya me voy, Sakura —dicho esto, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la salida—. Me alegra mucho que hayamos podido conversar de una manera tan abierta. Ojalá podamos hablar así más seguido y seguir profundizando todavía más nuestra amistad.

—Por supuesto, Hinata —la acompañó y le abrió la puerta—. Nunca olvides que cuentas conmigo siempre y para lo que quieras.

—Lo mismo te digo, Sakura. Mucho ánimo y fuerzas para ti. Dale mis saludos a Sarada cuando regrese. Te quiero.

—Adiós, Hinata. Cuídate mucho. Yo también te quiero, amigui.

«Malditaaaaaa. ¡Siete veces por noche! ¡Siete! Te odiooooo. ¡Te odio y nunca sabrás cuanto! ¡Qué envidia!». Se dio una prudente pausa para respirar profundamente y luego prosiguió: «Perdóname, Hinata; evidentemente no te odio, me caes muy bien y te quiero, pero tenía que desahogarme aunque sólo sea mentalmente».

Sí, definitivamente había mujeres que habían nacido con mucha suerte y Hinata era una de ellas. Sólo los suspicaces podrían imaginar que detrás de su conducta tierna y angelical, se escondía una insaciable bomba sexual.

Cuando la susodicha desapareció del alcance de su vista, Sakura dio un resoplido y miró su diestra; inexorablemente se sintió una «loser» de nuevo. Pero que más daba: aquel sentir no mermaría en nada el deseo carnal que sentía esta noche. Ahora necesitaba gozar; ahora más que nunca.

—Ay, Sasuke... ¡Aprende de Naruto! Él sí que cumple sus deberes maritales —bramó mientras regresaba a su alcoba a la vez que hacía vehementes y expresivos ademanes faciales.

Cuando llegó a su cama, se echó en ella y siguió desenvainando airadas protestas.

—Ya no aguanto más esta situación. Me cansé de esperarte, Sasuke. El próximo fin de semana voy a buscarte yo misma y te haré mío salvajemente. Eres mi esposo y debes cumplir tus deberes. Al igual que Hinata, yo también quiero tener la felicidad escrita en la cara.

Dicho esto, un par de profundos suspiros hicieron mella en el ambiente.

—Pero mientras tanto, no me queda más opción que acudir a ti... —miró su mano con amor y odio al mismo tiempo. Y como una amiga y enemiga también.

Se desnudó encima de las frazadas nuevamente, muy dispuesta a continuar masturbándose. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

Lo que Sakura no sabía, ni sospechaba, es que muy pronto llegaría una tercera visita a interrumpirla. Y esta vez sería un hombre...

* * *

_Continuará (xD)._


	3. Capítulo Tercero

_¡Hola gente! Agradezco muchísimo los favs y follows que le han dado a esta historia :D. Y quiero agradecer especialmente a Arella96, SabakunoSakura, Melgamonster, MangleSoul y Knicky Ouji por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Esto va dedicado a todas ustedes por su amabilidad en darse el tiempo de dejar un review ^^. Espero que les guste este capi, yo al menos me reí mucho escribiéndolo xD_

* * *

_**Masturbación, Capítulo Tercero**_

* * *

Hinata, sin querer queriendo, le había dado bofetadas a su dignidad de esposa. Mientras ella padecía una sequía digna del Sahara, la Hyuga disfrutaba de constantes caipiriñas y deliciosos jugos de frutas. Aquella era una muy buena comparación para las opuestas situaciones que ambas féminas estaban viviendo.

Estaba enojada con Sasuke por su abandono, con Hinata por su suerte y hasta con Naruto por hacerla tan feliz. Suspiró pesarosa, pero no tardó en comprender que en realidad nada sacaba con enardecerse. Lo que debía hacer era transformar toda esa desagradable molestia en galopante energía sexual. ¿Podría lograrlo? No estaba segura de ello, pero sí que lo estaba en otra cosa: lo intentaría.

Respiró profundamente varias veces más, como una manera de convocar tranquilidad y anular el atosigador peso de la decepción. Extendió todavía más su cuerpo encima de la cama y, aunque quería masturbarse, dio cuenta de que le costaría retomar la excitación. Le costaría más de lo que supuso en un principio.

Ansiaba crear una nebulosa incombustible de gratas sensaciones a flor de piel. Sí, deseaba provocar una fogata de pasión que no pudiera apagarse ni aunque le arrojaran todos los mares del mundo encima. ¿Pero cómo lo lograría? ¿No sería mejor dejarlo e intentarlo otro día?

—¡No! ¡La tercera es la vencida! —. Al pensar en el popular dicho que acudió como apoyo moral, sonrió. Esta vez estaba segura que no la volverían a interrumpir. Y si a alguien se le ocurría la mala idea de tocar su puerta de nuevo, le partiría su madre. Así de simple y así de coloquial.

Concentró y enfocó sus pensamientos, guiándolos hacia la sensualidad más descarnada, pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no logró reactivar la excitación.

—Me hace falta el Jutsu Sexy Inverso para motivarme... —bromeó consigo misma, mientras una natural sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Después de todo debía reconocer que, con su singular técnica, Naruto tenía buen gusto en forjar esculturales hombres...

—Ay, no, ¿¡pero qué estoy pensando!? —se dio un pequeño coscorrón como reprimenda—. Sasuke, perdona mis pensamientos pecaminosos —se excusó con su ausente esposo, aunque su sonrisa de diversión no logró desvanecerse.

Si hubiese tenido sueño habría optado por dormir, pero el problema era que no lo tenía. Y la sensación de dejar inconclusa su placentera tarea le disgustaba. No; definitivamente no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Ella no podía ser menos que Hinata... ¡claro que no! Quizás nunca podría ser una bestia tan insaciable como ella, pero por lo menos no tenía por qué tener menos vida sexual que una anciana. ¡Si recién había entrado en sus veintes! Y sentía que incluso su piel se estaba marchitando prematuramente por la falta de pasión que había en su vida. Incluso las líneas de expresión yacentes en su frente se estaban marcando al punto de querer convertirse en incisivas arrugas.

Cuando fuera a buscar a Sasuke harían el amor por lo menos diez veces por noche. ¡Y otras diez veces durante el día! No importaba que él quedara deshidratado o en los huesitos, pues era la mínima compensación que ella merecía después de tanto tiempo.

Así, poco a poco sus hormonas fueron despertando del letargo y reaccionando a sus atrevidas caricias. Sí, su cuerpo era joven todavía y no el de una octogenaria carente de deseo. Aún podía ser invadida por un ataque de excitación sin tanta demora. Necesitaba vivir, necesitaba sentir nuevamente la pasión de ser una mujer enamorada. No la madre, no la kunoichi, sino simple y llanamente una mujer enamorada.

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Sasuke; un frío invierno; agua caliente; calor inolvidable. Pensamientos rápidos, fugaces e inconexos, pero que rápidamente se unieron bajo el alero de un recuerdo plenamente vigente en su mente: la vez que hicieron el amor bajo la ducha. Cuando el agua que los contactaba provocó un frenesí sensorial inefable en cada sector de sus cuerpos.

Aquella sensación era lo que necesitaba resucitar. Lo necesitaba a él. Allí, con ella. Ver sus ojos que gritaban todo lo que sentía sin necesidad de palabras ni promesas. Simplemente estar con su amado era lo único que pedía. Ser suya y que él, otra vez, le hiciera el amor como un demonio poseyendo a un ángel. Sin piedad ni misericordia, completamente desesperado por desearla tanto. Así quería sentirse: deseada hasta la locura. Y así quería verlo a él: perdiendo el control completamente por ella; extirpando toda racionalidad a cambio del genuino sentir.

Estar negada a pensar y determinada a sentir. Eso necesitaba ahora, en este preciso momento: una sobredosis de sentires; un universo de sentimientos.

Profundizó en aquella vez que se grabó, indeleble y perenne, en sus más felices recuerdos. Sasuke, bajo la lluvia artificial, tenía sus cabellos cuajados de agua, luminosos, brillantes, perlados por las gotas de agua que reverberaban al compás dictado por la luz. Nunca lo vio tan irresistible, tan sensual y apetitoso como aquella vez. Nunca olvidaría sus ojos que gritaban amor. Él no era de palabras dulces, no era de aquellos que dicen mil apasionados «te amo» hasta perder la voz, él era de actos, de miradas, de silencios que lo expresaban todo. No eran necesarias palabras cuando una mirada brillante era capaz de expresar todo lo necesario, o cuando una simple caricia era capaz de enloquecerla y extraer su animal interior.

La mismísima pasión fue quien terminó adentrando sus dedos en búsqueda de más placer. Suscitada por la excitación, la desesperación que la domó le cortó de lleno la respiración. Cada gota de sangre que recorría sus venas se transformaba en feroz corriente eléctrica, mientras las fauces del placer la mordían sin conmiseración.

Nunca jamás pensó que sólo masturbarse pudiera inspirarla tanto, mas el recuerdo de la ducha se desplazó a través de su mente como una oleada de excelso éxtasis. Su mismísimo corazón exhalaba irrefrenables suspiros de amor, a pesar de que Sasuke estaba a demasiados kilómetros de ella. Su ausencia lo había transformado prácticamente en un novio imaginario y, aún así, no podía dejar de amarlo. Desde siempre habían estado conectados de una forma que iba más allá de lo mágico, como si el destino, el hado, el hilo rojo, o como rayos quisieran llamarle, le atase a él eternamente.

Rememoró cuando su hombre la arrinconó contra la pared y, desde atrás, la penetró como un satánico diablo. Poseído, energúmeno, completamente ido de toda razón. Amaba al hombre sobrio en la vida y a esa bestia infernal en la cama. La dicotomía más perfecta la había descubierto en él.

Sakura presintió que pronto, al fervor producido por sus dedos, ascendería hacia un nuevo plano existencial. Estaba chisporroteando llamas incórporeas de excitación y retorcijones inefables se proyectaban en su zona más íntima. Suspiros sintómaticos de amor decoraron las paredes y gemidos colmaron el aire de placer. Locura total desprendía su dualidad cuerpo-mente. Porque de eso se trataba el amor: locura; ansias; demencia por el otro. Una demencia que muy pronto la llevaría a la cima sexual más alta de todas...

Fue entonces que, en ese preciso momento, unos molestos toques en su puerta impidieron el paraíso. ¡No, maldita sea! ¡No otra vez! Es que ya parecía una burla. ¿Acaso el dios de los inoportunos le estaba arrojando a sus siervos para que le impidieran masturbarse? ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? Ya le habían interrumpido tres malditos orgasmos... ¡Y con lo necesitada que estaba de ellos!

—¿Pero por qué diablos todos vienen a tocar mi puerta hoy? ¡Ya sólo falta que vengan los testigos de Jehová!

Enfurruñada, debió detener aquello que tanta falta le hacía. Esta vez no contuvo su enojo: era la tercera vez que cortaban su inspiración y la paciencia y el buen humor perdieron la batalla contra el fulminante asalto hecho por la ira.

—Una ya no se puede ni masturbar tranquila.

Secó una vez más su humedad, se calzó su pijama y se dirigió a la puerta con una cara que asustaría hasta a un asesino en serie. Cuando la abrió, vio enfrente al gran héroe de Konoha y actual Hokage. Pero, al contrario de ella, él escurría un semblante de lo más alegre.

«Maldición, Naruto. Eres el rey de los inoportunos» dijo para sus adentros, a la vez que recordaba los tiempos en que le daba golpes. Buenos tiempos sin duda, empero, ahora era mucho más madura y sabía que era incorrecto hacerlo. De todas formas, ahora sentía más ganas que nunca de torturarlo... Sin embargo, sólo por tratarse de su mejor amigo, templó las ganas de arrojarle sus demonios internos a través de sus lindos puños.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Por si no te has dado cuenta es muy tarde —aunque no quiso sonar tan agresiva, igualmente no consiguió evitarlo.

—Perdón, Sakura, pero supuse que todavía no estabas dormida y...

Parecía que iba a continuar hablando, pero algo interrumpió que revelara el motivo de su inesperada visita.

—¿Y...? —presionó ella para que dijese el asunto.

Sin embargo, Naruto hizo caso omiso al cuestionamiento. Comenzó a olfatear mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Qué es ese olor? Hay un aroma singular.

—¿Aroma singular? —iteró Sakura sin entender. Pero muy pronto dio cuenta de un grave error que había cometido por culpa de la rabia que traía encima: ¡esta vez no se lavó las manos antes de abrir la puerta!

Instantáneamente se puso incluso más roja que un tomate. ¿Acaso Naruto tenía tan buen olfato que podía notar lo que estuvo haciendo sólo un minuto antes? No creía posible que sus dedos fueran capaces de delatar su aroma sexual... ¿o sí podían?

—Hay un olor muy rico. Delicioso, de hecho —dijo el blondo mientras seguía olfateando.

Bueno... ella no creía que tal olor fuera delicioso, pero quizás para un hombre era completamente distinto... Por ello, decidió esconder disimuladamente sus manos tras la espalda. Era una gran mala suerte que su pijama favorito no contara con bolsillos, pues de lo contrario habría encajado las manos allí.

El Hokage, con ansias de descubrir el origen del aroma, siguió olfateando tranquilamente. Entretanto, Sakura se volvió un manojo de nervios erizados y punzantes.

—De-deja de hacer eso —¡incluso tartamudeó!—. ¿Ahora te crees un perro?

—Recuerda que yo soy el más perrón —con una gran sonrisa, repitió la frase estrella que usó en la pelea contra Kiba.

«¡Distráelo!» sugirió el cerebro de ella como plan de emergencia.

—Mira qué bonitas están las estrellas... —dijo para desconcentrarlo y que olvidara el tema de una vez. Luego se puso a silbar inocentemente.

—Sí, muy bonitas —respondió él sin siquiera prestarles atención.

Desesperada, Sakura se preparó para echarlo a golpes de su casa antes que descubriera su íntima verdad, pero Naruto se adentró como si nada y siguió el aroma hasta llegar a las tazas de té que habían en la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar. Mismas tazas de té que compartió con Hinata y que la kunoichi de pelo rosa había olvidado sacar.

—Era el olor a té. Huele muy rico —inspiró profundamente, gozoso—. ¿Me podrías servir uno?

Sakura suspiró aliviada, a la vez que sentía que su alma volvía al cuerpo. ¿Por qué diablos tenían que pasarle estas cosas a ella?

—Sí, claro que podría hacerte uno —consintió—. Por cierto, tu esposa estuvo aquí hace poco.

—Eso lo explica todo, a ella le encanta el té mucho más que el café —precisó con una sonrisa. Luego, extrañado, lanzó una pregunta —. ¿Y por qué tienes las manos en la espalda?

—¡Qué te importa eso a ti! —gruñó y lo regañó como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Tranquila! Sólo preguntaba. Caray, qué caracter.

Naruto supuso que le dolía la espalda y dio fin al asunto, sin imaginarse que la razón era otra completamente diferente...

Sakura, ni lenta ni perezosa, casi corrió hacia el baño. Se lavó las manos y entonces se sintió tan aliviada como una lagartija tomando mañanero sol. No creía que Naruto tuviera un olfato tan desarrollado, ni siquiera creía que sus dedos pudieran evidenciar aroma sexual, pero de todas formas no estaba de más ser precavida. También se vio al espejo de cuerpo completo para ver si acaso el pijama que estaba usando era muy ceñido, pero dio cuenta de lo holgado que era. No es que supusiera que Naruto pudiera mirarla con deseo o algo así, para nada, mas no le parecía correcto usar algo que pudiera resultar sugerente siendo una mujer casada. Finalmente, aprovechó de atusar sus desordenados cabellos. Luego fue a la cocina y repitió el proceso anterior de poner agua en la tetera, pero esta vez únicamente para Naruto. Ella ya había tomado un café y un té y no se le apetecía repetir. Si seguía bebiendo terminaría despertando a mitad de la noche para ir al baño y no le era agradable ver interrumpido su sueño. El agua hirvió rápidamente y volvió al living cargando una bandeja, una taza cobijada por un plato, una cuchara y una bolsa de té. Le sorprendió mucho ver que su gran amigo todavía no ocupaba ningún sillón. Era cierto que ella no le había invitado a sentarse, pero no era necesario siquiera decírselo.

—Siéntate, hombre. Sabes que estás en tu casa —le dijo casi ofendida de que no la considerase como tal.

—Gracias, Sakura, pero la verdad prefiero estar de pie. He estado todo el día sentado detrás de un escritorio. Necesito estirar las piernas un rato, de veras.

Ella asintió con su cabeza. Dejó su carga sobre el cristal de la mesa y echó las tazas de té anteriores sobre la bandeja. Las llevaría al lavaplatos y las lavaría después; pero cuando emprendería su acción fue interrumpida por el de cabellos áureos.

—¿No será mucha molestia si te pido algún aperitivo?

—¿Saliste recién del trabajo? —preguntó sorprendida, pues ya era muy tarde.

—Sí, y debo tener más hambre que Choji—bromeó divertido—. Cualquier cosa ligera que me des estaría muy bien, ya que después cenaré con Hinata.

—Pues tienes mucha suerte, porque justamente hoy horneé galletas caseras.

—¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció con una sonrisa, que luego fue reemplazada por preocupación —. ¿Pero tus galletas no son tóxicas? No quiero andar con diarrea después —preguntó dudoso.

El premio para su pregunta fue un buen coscorrón a su cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no son tóxicas. Saben muy ricas, tarado. ¡Yo cocino muy bien!

—Ay, ¡sólo bromeaba! —se rió. A pesar de que los años pasaban, ella no cambiaba.

Sin más comentarios, Sakura emprendió el rumbo a la cocina para buscar sus deliciosas galletas. ¡Y pobre de Naruto si no le gustaban!

Él, mientras tanto, tomó con su mano postiza la taza y se dio el tiempo de olfatear el exquisito aroma del té. Una sonrisa de satisfacción esbozaron sus facciones. Luego sorbió apenas unas gotas para establecer la temperatura del agua. Ya le había pasado muchas veces que, por apurón e impaciente, se había quemado la lengua. Por ello había aprendido a tener paciencia en este aspecto. Lo bueno es que esta vez la temperatura era plenamente disfrutable, así que, tras el primer sorbo, bebió otro más prolongado y placentero. La taza de té bajó casi a la mitad de un tirón.

Pronto, Sakura volvió con una bandeja que emulaba una montaña de galletas. Naruto, entonces, decidió tomar asiento, pues comer de pie no era lo más cómodo. Examinó las galletas visualmente y tenían un buen color; un castaño suave y saludable. Pero las apariencias solían engañar, de modo que tomó una con su mano genuina para verificar que tan suaves o duras eran. Observó a Sakura e interpretó que ella le decía «si no te gustan te mato». Pronto sintió que le decía «si sigues examinándolas te mataré ya mismo», así que, sin más dilaciones, decidió confiar en el talento culinario de su amiga y probó bocado.

—Oye, ¡están muy ricas! —la felicitó al mismo tiempo que llevaba más galletas a su boca.

—Te lo dije —aseveró ella orgullosamente.

Mientras él comía, Sakura aprovechó de analizar su cara. Ya no se veía tan cansado como otras veces lo había visto. Al parecer la técnica de Hinata de dejarlo descansar estaba dando resultados satisfactorios.

—Y bueno, ¿por qué viniste a estas horas? —inquirió curiosa.

—Ah, sí —dijo al recordar su motivo—, vine a traerte algo que sé que te encantará.

Y con una sonrisa que tenía galletas de por medio, Naruto deslizó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, rebuscó un poco con sus dedos y extrajo algo plegado y de color blanco: una carta sellada.

—Es un mensaje de Sasuke. Llegó pasado el mediodía y, aunque ya es tarde, quería entregártela personalmente apenas saliera del trabajo. Sé que no se ven hace muchísimo tiempo y supuse que te gustaría saber de él lo más pronto posible.

La cara de la fémina se iluminó como si toda la carne en ella se hubiera transformado en fosforescente luz.

—¡Muchas gracias, Naruto! —le dio un abrazo muy emocionada —. ¡Si es por algo así puedes interrumpirme siempre y a la hora que sea! —exclamó a la vez que se separaba de él y enfocaba su atención en la misiva.

—¿Interrumpirte? ¿Y qué estabas haciendo a estas horas? —preguntó con inocente curiosidad, mientras agarraba la taza y daba otro sorbo a su té.

Sakura estaba tan feliz observando la carta que ni siquiera pensó en la respuesta. La alegría la hizo contestar sin pensar y de una forma completamente automática, como cuando a alguien le preguntan las tablas de multiplicar mientras está concentrado en otra cosa.

—Me estaba mast... —llevó una palma a la boca justo antes de completar la frase y revelar el íntimo secreto. Su cerebro alcanzó a reaccionar, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Más roja que el mismísimo color rojo, y abrumada por la vergüenza de verse descubierta, su única reacción fue darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Ay, ay, ay —él chilló como hacía muchos años no hacía—. Esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos —farfulló mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida y una lagrimilla deseaba escapar por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo—. ¿Y ahora qué hice?

—¡Es-escuchar algo que no debías! —tartamudeó inevitablemente y, de paso, completamente azorada también.

—Pero si eso no es nada, Sakura. Si quieres, incluso le puedo decir a Hinata que te ayude.

—¿A-ayudarme? —balbuceó muy sorprendida.

—Claro. Ella es muy buena en eso —plasmó una orgullosa y brillante sonrisa en su faz —. Es una experta total —agregó, ampliando todavía más su sonrisa.

La mandíbula inferior de la fémina se abrió tanto que dio la impresión que deseaba emprender un viaje fuera de su cara. Al parecer Naruto era de mente muy abierta y no tenía ningún reparo en revelar detalles tan íntimos. Un desparpajo que, inexorablemente, la ruborizó todavía más.

—Pero... pero ella es tu esposa. ¿Acaso no te molestaría que me ayudara?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Si son amigas para algo!

—¿Y Hinata estaría de acuerdo?

—A ella le encantaría ayudarte, ¡de veras!

«Bueno, hay que reconocer que es una oferta muy tentadora... ¡ay, pero qué estoy diciendo!»

—Naruto... ¡¿acaso no conoces el pudor?!

Bueno, qué sacaba con preguntarle eso al inventor del Jutsu Sexy. Era obvio que no conocía el pudor, y si lo conocía se lo pasaba por buena parte...

—¿No conocerlo? ¿Por qué lo dices? —reaccionó confundido.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Si hasta me ofreces la ayuda de tu mujer!

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar?

—Pues yo no le veo nada de malo.

—Sé... sé que eso es algo normal —bajó su cabeza avergonzada. No era de mente tan abierta como creía. Por lo menos no tanto como Naruto... —¡Pero las dos somos mujeres! ¡Y además estamos casadas!

—Pues mejor todavía, así hay más confianza y complicidad —le guiñó un ojo.

La faz de Sakura era un metal al rojo vivo, tal como dos chapas ardientes. Naruto hablaba con una ligereza sorprendente acerca del íntimo tema y ella no se sintió a la altura de tanta naturalidad.

—No sé porque te haces tanto problema por algo tan simple —agregó él, muy extrañado con la conducta nerviosa de su amiga.

—¿Algo tan simple? —murmuró de manera trémula. Pasaron unos segundos en que la desconcertación hizo presa de ella, hasta que su mente se prendió del todo y vislumbró que obviamente debía haber un malentendido. Naruto no podía tener esa sonrisa tan inocente mientras hablaba de que su mujer podía masturbarla.

—Espera un momento... ¿qué escuchaste tú?

—Bueno, no terminaste la palabra, pero supuse que te estabas dando un masaje. Tu palabra empezaba con «mas».

Sakura al instante respiró aliviada, como si hubiera tenido que llevar el peso del mundo encima de los hombros y por fin pudiera deshacerse de aquella carga.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso —continuó Naruto—, parece que tu palabra tenía una «T», así que no podría haber sido un masaje —se agarró el mentón, pensativo.

Entonces ella sintió que nuevamente el peso del mundo se depositaba sobre sus hombros...

—M-me refería a un masaje, sí, a eso —dijo mientras se tomaba el cuello, simulando que le dolía—. Así que no pienses más en eso.

—Pero por algo estás tan nerviosa —dedujo él certeramente—. Incluso estás tartamudeando y eso es algo rarísimo en ti.

¿Por qué la vida estaba contra ella? Si Naruto era un idiota que nunca se daba cuenta de nada, ¿por qué precisamente ahora tenía que volverse inteligente? ¿¡Por qué!?

Motivado por el secreto que parecía guardar Sakura, comenzó a hilvanar palabras que pudieran calzar con «mast».

—A ver, deja pensar palabras que empiecen así... ¡mástil! No, eso es de los barcos... —chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Mastín? Pero esos son perros, ¿no?, así que no puede ser. ¿Masticar?, no, imposible, porque lo conjugaste con «estaba» y no creo que estuvieras masticándote —rió divertido —. ¿Mastodonte? No, esos ya están más extintos que mi brazo...

Sakura, compungida y muy nerviosa, decidió a acudir a su arma más letal: un buen golpe a la cabeza.

—No sigas pensando en eso. ¿Ahora te crees detective?

—Ay —se sobó la zona del golpe—, es que algo estás ocultando, Sakura. Y no pararé hasta descubrirlo porque me da mucha curiosidad.

Ella lanzó un suspiro con sabor a resignación. Naruto ya estaba muy cerca de hallar la palabra clave y echarlo a golpes no detendría que siguiera pensando en el asunto. Por más vergüenza que le diera, era mejor confesar de una vez. Por lo menos así podría explicarle sus razones. Además mentir tampoco era bueno. Guardó profuso silencio y profundizó en la disyuntiva que agobiaba sus pensamientos. Es que, ¿cómo podría decirle la verdad a Naruto sin parecer una calenturienta necesitada? Pero bueno, también era muy cierto que aquello era una verdad como un templo y en su situación era de lo más normal. Tantos meses con Sasuke lejos desesperarían a cualquiera y más cuando se ama con todo el corazón.

Sakura había tornado los papeles y ahora se estaba sintiendo más tímida que la mismísima Hinata. Con Naruto eran amigos muy cercanos y de gran confianza; amigos que habían pasado por eternas batallas y momentos muy duros. Sin embargo, decirle algo tan íntimo como que se estaba masturbando quizás no era apropiado. Además le daría muchísima vergüenza. Sí, masturbarse era algo completamente normal y con toda seguridad él también lo había hecho (¿qué hombre no?), pero también era algo íntimo y personal. Y entre mujeres podía existir una complicidad natural, pero Naruto era del sexo opuesto y se moriría de vergüenza al mirarlo nuevamente. Debía inventar algo ya mismo.

¿Pero inventar qué? ¡No se le ocurría nada! ¡Su mente estaba completamente en blanco!

Bah, al carajo todo. Se creía de mente abierta, pero en realidad no lo era tanto como ella pensaba. Ella misma pregonaba que el tema debía dejar de tratarse como un tabú y, empero, estaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que profesaba. Respiró profundamente y aunó valentía. Después de todo Naruto era, por lejos, su amigo varón de más confianza y ambos eran adultos maduros (o supuestamente maduros). Él era el gran héroe de Konoha y lo más importante es que él la quería y apreciaba mucho. Incluso le había salvado la vida arriesgando la suya más de una vez. Merecía su honestidad y eso no estaba en entredicho. Además, después de tantos maltratos y golpes que le había dado, lo mínimo que se merecía era la verdad.

«Aquí vamos. Ten piedad de mí, Kamisama»

—Es-estaba... —por lo enjuta que salía, pareció que su voz se estaba diluyendo en ácido. Intentaba confesarlo de una vez, mas su voz no emergía. Se le congeló la lengua cual hielo antártico. Toda ella se quedó quieta completamente, como si sus átomos hubieran ingresado al cero absoluto. Se le había secado de golpe la garganta y miraba a su gran amigo con la boca entreabierta, como si el aire que ingería a través de su nariz no fuera suficiente. Sintió las manos sudorosas y las secó en la tela de su pijama. Nerviosa, optó por aclarar su garganta antes de intentar hablar nuevamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que tuvieras miedo —se burló él.

Aquellas fueron las palabras precisas que tocaron su orgullo y la ayudaron a saltar el abismo.

«¿Miedo? ¡Miedo jamás!»

—Estaba masturbándome... Sí, extraño mucho a Sasuke. ¿Algún problema? —arrinconó a Naruto contra la pared con el puño diestro alzado, lista y dispuesta a pegarle nuevamente. Aunque pensó que hacer eso impediría tanta vergüenza, Sakura igualmente fue invadida por ella y hasta se arrepintió de haber confesado. Quizás estaba siendo más honesta de la cuenta... ¡Pero toda la culpa era de Naruto por haber venido a tocar su puerta! ¡De hecho, desde que nació él tenía la culpa de todo! En fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Por alguna razón ignota, ya lo había confesado. Ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Un largo e intenso silencio se hizo. La cara de sorpresa del varón fue todo un poema que incluía brillantes matices rojos. Finalmente logró reaccionar con una sonrisa.

—Oh, perdón —atinó a decir con voz entrecortada—. Lamento haberte interrumpido y lamento también que Sasuke pase tanto tiempo fuera. Seguramente él está tan ganoso como tú...

Y un inevitable y estridente ataque de risa apareció en Naruto. Trató de contenerla, pero simplemente no pudo lograrlo.

—No te rías, tonto. No es gracioso para nada. ¡Como tú tienes a Hinata no te importa mi sufrimiento! ¡Ya quisiera verte a ti en mi situación!

—¡Ni lo digas! Extrañaría a Hinata con todo mi pervertido ser —siguió riéndose por la tragicómica situación.

Sakura quería que se la tragara la tierra y el color rojo ya no iluminaba su cara. Ella había inventado un nuevo color que lo sobrepasaba con creces.

—Pero vamos no te averguences —dijo él, dándole ternura y comprensión a su voz—, es algo completamente normal. Yo también lo he hecho, así que tranquila. Hay que dejar de ver a la masturbación como un pecado, tabú, o como quieran llamarle. Ya estamos en otros tiempos —le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice—. Y agradezco muchísmo tu confianza, de veras.

—Cállate; igual no debí decirte nada. Ahora me molestarás eternamente.

Él sonrió.

—Nah, ya no soy ese mocoso molestoso de antes. Ahora soy el Hokage, un hombre maduro y responsable —dijo muy seriamente mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo.

Ella, buscando las cualidades recién nombradas, vio su desplante y por primera vez sintió que su vergüenza bajaba escaños.

—Es verdad. Después de todo, ambos maduramos —coincidió con una tenue sonrisa.

—Así es... aunque ahora entiendo por qué siempre usas las uñas cortas... —muerto de risa, se alejó hacia un rincón de la sala antes de que ella le tirara algún diente de un puñetazo.

—Naruto... —bufó su nombre como un animal cazador —. Ven aquí que te voy a matar.

—¡Era una bromita! —se acurrucó contra la pared y se cubrió cara y cabeza de algún futuro golpe.

Al verlo como un niño pequeño temiendo el castigo de su hermana mayor, Sakura logró compadecerse de él.

—Ya, tranquilo. No te voy a pegar.

—¿Segura? —preguntó medroso.

—Segura.

—Confiaré en ti.

Antes de moverse, tragó saliva nerviosamente y abrió sus ojos para ubicar a Sakura. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos y se veía tranquila. «Pasó el peligro» le dijo su cerebro y terminó haciéndole caso. Así, poco a poco fue deshaciendo su pueril postura anterior.

—O sea que cuando yo te decía que Hinata podía ayudarte... ¿tú pensaste que te estaba ofreciendo a mi esposa para eso? —se rió y sonrojó al mismo tiempo.

—Sí —bajó su mirada, muy avergonzada—. Por eso te discutía tanto, era algo muy pervertido.

Naruto sólo siguió riéndose como un poseído. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto. Definitivamente tendría que visitar a su mejor amiga más seguido.

—Gracias, Sakura —dijo de repente con emoción.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—El día de hoy tuve una jornada laboral atosigadora y estresante, pero me has alegrado completamente. Créeme que agradezco muchísimo tu confianza —le dijo con una mirada brillante apoyando sus palabras.

Ella sonrió con emoción. —Bueno... si lo dices así, no me arrepiento de habértelo contado.

El rubio cogió más galletas y se las zampó de un bocado. Luego terminó su té y llenó de más agua su taza. Esperaba que Sakura hubiera puesto suficiente para repetirse y comprobó que así precisamente fue. Usaría la misma bolsita de té anterior, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

—Te traigo otra —dijo a la vez que se erguía.

—No te preocupes, una bolsita me alcanza para dos tazas.

Ella asintió.

—Y bueno —habló Sakura, mientras volvía a sentarse—, ya que estamos hablando en confianza, aprovecharé de preguntarte algo que me intriga: ¿cómo diablos le haces para satisfacer a alguien tan insaciable como Hinata? Estuve hablando con ella y me contó cosas que me dejaron boquiabierta.

—¿Hablaron de cosas íntimas? Hinata debe confíar mucho en ti entonces, porque ella es muy reservada. Me alegra mucho que se tengan esa confianza.

—Sí, estuvimos hace poco platicando —explicó feliz, a la vez que también se servía de una galleta—. Y la pregunta que te quería hacer es: ¿cómo le haces para aguantar su ritmo de siete veces por noche?

Él, con las mejillas arreboladas, llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza antes de responder. —La verdad es que le pido ayuda a Kurama.

—... ¿Hacen un trío? —abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Claro que no! No soy un pervertido, o por lo menos no tanto —rió de nuevo—. Le pido prestada energía, porque sino no podría aguantar tanto. Hinata es una bestia muy voraz, de veras.

—Hablando con ella, eso me quedó muy claro —se rió también.

—Sí, mi esposa es muy golosa, pero eso me llena de orgullo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy tan bueno en la cama que me necesita a cada rato —infló el pecho como lo haría un macho alfa.

—Presumido. Todo porque te ayuda Kurama —recalcó ella.

Él rió a carcajadas. Luego se llevó otro par de galletas a la boca.

—¿Sabes? —habló mientras masticaba—, retomando lo de la masturbación, recordé una anécdota muy divertida. Una vez estaba masturbándome y... —no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por Sakura.

—No quiero saber esos detalles, Naruto... —dijo abiertamente avergonzada. Definitivamente todavía no era tan abierta de mente como ella pensaba. Todavía no.

El Hokage sonrió divertido. —Normal, las mujeres siempre han sido más traumadas con estos temas.

—Bueno, a nosotras siempre nos han criado de una forma distinta. Ya sabes, lo de ser más recatadas, más damas y todo eso.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Pero te aseguro que esta era una anécdota muy divertida, de veras.

—Cuéntamela otro día entonces. Ahora te acabo de decir que me estaba masturbando y todavía lo estoy asimilando. Soy de mente abierta, pero también tengo pudor y me da vergüenza habértelo dicho. No sé en qué estaba pensando realmente —dijo con una timidez «hinatiana».

—¡Tranquila! Somos muy amigos y en hombres o mujeres es algo muy normal hacerlo. Te prometo que soy una tumba, así que puedes confiar en mí siempre, Sakura —le dijo con toda amabilidad y naturalidad.

—Gracias, Naturo. Digo, Naruto. Me alegra mucho tener un amigo varón tan cercano como tú. Y luego dicen que la amistad entre hombre y mujer no existe.

—Claro que existe y nosotros somos la mejor prueba de ello.

Afirmado esto, Naruto siguió comiendo más y la alegre conversación mutó hacia asuntos más habituales y mundanos. Cuando la última galleta se extinguió y estuvo satisfecho con el rico dulzor que ahora su lengua poseía, recordó que ya era muy tarde y que Hinata debía estar esperándolo. Entonces se levantó del sillón.

—Bueno, Sakura, ya me tengo que ir. Supongo que quieres intimidad...

Ella gruñó antes de que la molestara.

—... para leer la carta de Sasuke —sonrió divertido—. Y en serio: muchas gracias por la confianza.

—No sé en qué estaría pensando, no fui yo realmente, pero bueno. De nada.

—Y también te deseo mucha «inspiración» —le dijo sonriendo con malicia en un claro doble sentido.

—Cállate, tonto.

—Si quieres te hago el Jutsu Sexy de hombres para inspirarte —se rió a carcajadas mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Naruto! —alzó su puño para darle un buen golpe, pero el Hokage, con una gran sonrisa de por medio, huyó a toda prisa.

Y así, mientras lo veía alejarse, Sakura terminó agradeciendo la gran confianza que había entre ellos. Quizás no debió decírselo, pero, en honor a la verdad, tampoco se arrepentía. Y era una gran cosa que, siendo de sexos opuestos, pudieran ser tan amigos. Una gran sonrisa le nació por ello.

Ya a solas, tomó la taza de té junto a la bandeja y las llevó a la cocina una sobre la otra. Regresó a la sala de estar por la carta de Sasuke y luego se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. Una vez allí prendió la lámpara, que, con su luz más tenue, le daría un cariz más íntimo a la lectura. Finalmente podría tener contacto con Sasuke a través de la letras plasmadas en su maravillosa carta. La emoción la acorraló y precisó respirar repetidas veces para suplir la falta de oxígeno que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué cosa le habría escrito su adorado esposo? Muy seguramente le diría que la extrañaba mucho, que la necesitaba y que deseaba concluir su misión lo antes posible. Preguntaría por su hija y le enviaría cariños también. Sabía que Sasuke no era dado a expresiones afectuosas, pero después de tantos meses sin verse ni hablar, años de hecho, seguramente él abriría su corazón en aquella misiva que ahora sujetaba en sus manos. Le diría cuanto la amaba y que estar lejos sólo había incrementado ese gigantesco sentir. Al imaginarlo, verdaderos corazones luminosos desprendieron los bellos ojos de Sakura. ¡Ansiaba tanto saber de él!

Sin más dañinas dilaciones, rompió el sello y cuidadosamente abrió el sobre, extrajo la misiva y la desplegó ansiosamente por delante de sus ojos. Ahora leería las mejores palabras del mundo. Estaba muy segura.

_«Hola Sakura. Últimamente me arden mucho las orejas y estornudo seguido, así que trata de no pensar tanto en mí. Cambio y fuera»_

—¿Nada más? ¿Ni siquiera un te amo o por lo menos un miserable te extraño? ¡Hijo de tu madre! ¡En vez de amarte debería castrarte! —aunque ella no era de usar expresiones así, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de desahogarse de algún modo.

Siguió refunfuñando indignada un par de minutos, hasta que sus labios retornaron al cauce de la normalidad. No obstante, por causa de la desilusión que padecía, no dudó en dejar inconcluso lo que antes estuvo haciendo en su lecho.

—Sasuke —dijo a la vez que ladeaba su cuerpo y se cubría con las frazadas—, ni siquiera te mereces que me masturbé pensando en ti. Ya hasta las ganas se me quitaron. Mejor me voy a dormir de una vez.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su decidida intención de caer en el mundo de los sueños, alguien más llegó para tocar su puerta...

¡Sí, nuevamente pasaba lo mismo!

—Una ya no se puede ni masturbar tranqui... Ay, no, ahora ni siquiera me estoy masturbando, pero la frase ya se me volvió un lema —sonrió divertida mientras sacaba su lengua, animándose un poco entre la sombra de tristeza.

Se quitó las cobijas, se puso las pantuflas y se dirigió una vez más hacia la puerta.

—¿Y ahora quien será? —se preguntó latiendo mucha curiosidad a través de su mirada.

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_¡La siguiente y última visita la deciden ustedes estimadas lectoras! Pueden elegir a cualquiera e incluso repetir a Naruto, Ino o Hinata. La decisión es sólo de ustedes :D. Y si escogen a Sasuke será un lemon a todo dar (y me esmeraré para que salga bueno xD). Muchas gracias por leer esta locura y les deseo mucha suerte en todo ^^_


End file.
